


[ART] Don't I know you?

by norsellie (flamewarrior)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bank Robbery, Brooklyn, Dodgers 1938, Ebbets Field, Gangster Howling Commandoes, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mob Boss Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Sports Reporter Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers and his Robin Hood complex, drag queen Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamewarrior/pseuds/norsellie
Summary: Based on a 'Whose Line Is It Anyway?' prompt.Pre-serum Steve: incompetent 1940s gangster who bungles a bank robbery and has to make a desperate escape.Bucky: leads a dual life as a sports reporter by day, raging drag queen performing in a club by night.obsessivereader: Omg but incompetent gangster Steve is incompetent because of his _principles_norsellie: LOLOLOL!!! Yes!!! He doesn’t shoot people, or even carry a gun. He’s not doing this to hurt people. He’s doing it to eat. And, of course, to hit back at capitalist scumobsessivereader: He takes 20% and gives the rest back. And his people are like, YOU'RE DOING THE MATH WRONGnorsellie: ☝🏻Oh, wait, no, he takes 20% and distributes the rest around the poorest parts of his neighbourhood. Because his Robin Hood complex is a mile wide. Robin Hood Rogers and his Band of Merry Drag Queens
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Stucky Bingo 2020





	[ART] Don't I know you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obsessivereader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivereader/gifts).



> Title: Don't I know you?  
> Creator(s): norsellie  
> Card number: 050  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008270  
> Square filled: 5C - Mob/Gangster AU  
> Rating: G  
> Archive warnings: None  
> Major tags: Pre-Serum Steve, Gangster Steve, Drag Queen Bucky, Sports Reporter Bucky, Gangster Howling Commandoes  
> Summary: Pre-serum Steve: incompetent 1940s gangster [I shifted it to 1938] who bungles a bank robbery and has to make a desperate escape. Bucky: leads a dual life as a sports reporter by day, raging drag queen performing in a club by night.  
> Word count: 313 (image description/context for image)

[](https://imgbox.com/SMAkp7ya)

A square collage of nine images, as follows.

Top left: Steve checks over his fake gun before placing it back in its violin case.  
(A sepia toned image of a small, young man, looking down, sitting on a wooden chair with a open violin case on his knees and handling a gun which is inside the case.)

Top centre: Williamsburg Bank, Brooklyn -- the bank Steve's gang is casing.  
(A sepia toned image.)

Top right: Gabe gives Monty a close shave, as the rest of the Howling Commandoes and some friends look on.  
(A sepia toned image of a black man, wearing a visor and holding a cutthroat razor, who stands over a white man reclining in a barber's chair. Several other white men stand and sit around them.)

Centre left: Hotel Saint George, Brooklyn -- a renowned gay/queer hang out and hook up joint.  
(A sepia toned image.)

Centre centre: a colour map of 1930s/1940s Brooklyn, with house numbers and transit guide.

Centre right: Bucky in full drag.  
(A sepia toned image of a woman, looking up and to the right of the image, wearing a dark, fitted, strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline, shoulder length handless gloves, and heavy jewellery at right wrist, neck and ears. Her hair is piled high on her head, her left hand is gently touching her left cheek, and she has a sweet smile on her face. Actually a photograph of Francis Russell in full drag.)

Bottom left: A baseball signed by the full 1938 Brooklyn Dodgers team. (A sepia toned image.)

Bottom centre: Bucky looking dapper with his hair slicked back.  
(A sepia toned image of a young man with dark hair, in the middle of speaking. He is wearing a dark jacket and vest/waistcoat, and a tie.)

Bottom right: Ebbets Field, home of the Brooklyn Dodgers. full of spectators. Image taken from above. 


End file.
